Under The Mistletoe:Christmas Specials
by BrightAsNight
Summary: SLASH. Chapter 1-Randy Orton/Dave Batista Chapter 2-CENTON Chapter 3-Jeff Hardy/CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Christmas Wish **

**Pairing: Randy Orton/Dave Bautista**

I clenched my fingers, feeling the feather shaped snow flake crush and melt into a small puddle of water on my palm. Funny, I didn't even feel the cold. In fact, I didn't feel anything. I was only wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers and it was falling snow around me. The bench I was sitting on was built under a giant pine tree, which was the only thing keeping the snow flakes falling onto me. The surroundings were quiet, as it was close to midnight. It was christmas. Everyone was at home celebrating it.

I watched as a star fell from the sky, faintly leaving a trail of fire behind it. For a moment I thought of wishing something, wishing for a chance to feel love again. But does these wishes come true? No. Even if they did, mine will never be.

Once in a while a car or a bus would drive pass on the road behind me, but I had no intention of going home. Home…. I wasn't supposed to call that house 'home' as it wasn't mine. Well, not anymore.

'_Christmas is love in action. Every time we love, every time we give, it's Christmas.'_

I couldn't help the snort. So this bench was made for lovers? Then this wasn't the place where I ought to be. I had to ignore the slight sting in my heart. I started to get up.

"Orton?"

I swirled around, my cold grey eyes catching warm browns, my heart skipping a beat. He raised a brow, inspecting me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly, like he was doubting his own words. "Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

I snorted again. Pretending like I didn't hear his second question, I answered, "I could ask you the same, Dave."

I caught a flash of an unknown emotion in his eyes. I wondered if it was a bad thing, seeing the warmness in his brown eyes dim a bit. But Dave just gave me a half smile and casually shrugged it off. Like I wouldn't even notice. I decided never to bring up about his home again. I don't know why I was making such a big deal about this. I mean, Dave and I have had major career issues in our lives. We have been friends, enemies and have gone back to being complete strangers. I couldn't care less what happened to him right?

No.

Because at this moment, he had become a special person in my life. He had been concerned enough to come and talk to me.

"Is anybody home?" I heard Dave ask, his voice much closer to me than before. I guess I drifted off to another space. When I blinked, I saw that our proximity was only a feet. Instinctively, I took a step back only to trip over a tree root and fall. A surprised yelp escaped from my mouth as I landed on my butt, on the cold, hard ground.

Dave's booming laugh echoed the empty street. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. But I sent daggers at Dave from my eyes as well. Dave stopped laughing and pursed his lips tightly, forcing himself to stop laughing. But his shoulders bounced a little, which meant that he was still laughing silently. I did what every twenty-nine-year olds did at moments like this.

I crossed my arms and pouted, sticking my chin in the air refusing to get up. Dave chuckled but walked closer, reaching out his hand to me. I waited a full minute glaring at the humorous look on Dave's face before stretching out my hand to hold his. I jerked my hand back as if a wave of electricity shot through me. Well, it actually felt like that, when our skin touched. I wondered a moment if that was only for me.

An astonished look was on Dave's face and his eyes were glued to his hand when I looked at him, but he quickly covered it up when he noticed I was staring at him. He flashed a quick smile before reaching for me again. He gripped my upper arm and gently pulled me up, but I was still shaken up from that moment. I hugged myself, feeling suddenly cold as his hand let me go.

Dave bit his lip while looking at me for a few seconds before he started to take off his jacket. I raised a brow as he handed it to me. "Just wear it. You look like you're cold," he said looking away from me. I gave a nod even though he couldn't see me and slipped on his jacket. It was too big, it could fit someone twice the size of me. Of course Dave Batista was twice the size of me. My lips twitched for a small smile as a smell of foreign spice reached me.

This time I couldn't hide the hurt look on my face as I remembered how I used to love the smell of candy and coffe which always lingered on…. Shaking my head, I looked at Dave. He was no longer in front of me, he was sitting on the bench I was once sitting on. His eyes were up in the sky and they were moving, like he was counting the stars. I looked away before his gaze halted on me, otherwise he would catch me staring at him again.

"You have lost weight," he said, brown obs roaming over me. I shrugged and shifted my weight to one foot, feeling uncomfortable. I really had no idea how to carry on a conversation with him. "I mean it. You look like a chic."

"Thank you," I said, acting like I was offended. He chuckled again and patted the empty space beside him, a silent gesture for me to sit down with him. "You do realize that the bench is made for couples, right?"

He just rolled his eyes, "I don't care," and patted the seat again. Sighing defeatedly I sat down next to him.

"Then why were you here sitting alone?" I felt Dave's hard stare as he examined my face for any clues which showed the current emotional situation I am. I felt like he already knew what happened to me but just asking to confirm it but then again, Dave was never a one to gossip. The warm feeling I was having inside a few seconds ago was now gone again, replaced by an instant freeze.

My insides were shivering and I struggled hard not to let it come to the surface. I squeezed my eyes shut as flashes of 'the scene' came back to my mind.

_The damn car had broken down a mile away from home, making me walk all the way back to home. A nice welcoming gift for someone who had spent a week with his family and was now returning to his lover's home. I walked as fast as I could, impatient for a lone time with him after a week. I couldn't help the giddy smile I had on my face as I decided what I could do to tease him until he could take no longer and fuck me on the spot. _

_Just the thought of it was turning me on. Oh how I was craving to touch his hard skin and soft hair. How I was craving to have his lips on me. How I was craving to see his hazel eyes widen with surprise and fill with love when he saw me. Oh yes, this was a suprised visit. I decided to leave the christmas gift I bought him in the car. It could wait. What couldn't was for me to feel his touch._

_The house was dark, not even one light was on. I frowned but continued to walk. It was only 8.00 p.m. and he was asleep? I opened the front door with the spare key I was given. Maybe he was bored and decided to sleep. That's better. I could slip under the sheets with him and give him an unexpected blow-_

_The moans which came through the closed bedroom door caused me to stop walking. My heart was thudding so hard in my chest, I was half afraid it was going to blast in my rib cage. Maybe he was jacking off thinking about me. Maybe he was…_

_The moans which followed after confirmed the latter. I clutched my chest as my heart ached. I felt like I was going to die. The only thing I was feeling was the pain in my heart, everything else felt numb. _

"_Oh baby you're rock hard for me," Adam moaned. _

"_You know I always do," I heard Hunter growl, his voice cracking like he swallowed a pleasurable groan._

"_When are you going to leave that bitch? You know we can't always hide from him. What if he's on his way here? We will get caught," don't worry Adam, I won't disturb you anymore._

"_Chill babe, he always call before he comes. Now stop whining and get on all fours for me-"_

_That was all I heard. I ran as fast as I can, not even checking at where I was going. And I ended up here. _

A big hand curled around my shoulder comfortingly, and I felt that warmness again. I pressed my body towards the source of heat and nuzzled my nose against it. I felt something wet on my face. I touched it with my finger tips and realized that it was tears. Then I realized something else. I was crying, sure but I was with Dave. I was _crying _beside Dave, _snuggled _against him. I jerked away from him, like he burned me. I pretended like I didn't saw the hurt look on his face and stood up. I had to get out of there. Something stopped me. It was Dave's hand. It was holding mine.

I reluctantly turned to him and met his eyes. They sent me a compassionate look like they knew what happened.

Did I say what happened out loud? He gestured with his eyes confirming it. My heart sank and I looked away, an ashamed look crossing my face. I had never been good enough for Hunter. I was glad that he finally found the one he was searching for. Was I really glad?

No.

I hate him for what he did to me. I hate him for lieing to me. I hate him for using me. I hate him for playing with my heart and tossing away like it was dirt. More tears flowed down my cheek but I couldn't stop it. Dave squeezed my hand reassuringly. I was surprised that this man actually cared.

"Come home with me," Dave said softly, rubbing the back of my hand. I looked at him. He wasn't _asking_ me, he was _telling_ me.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

He chuckled heartly as my face reddened slightly. I kept embarrassing myself in front of him. "I said to come home with me. I don't have anyone to spend my christmas with….." It made me feel special.

"Okay," I whispered.

He flashed a genuine smile and let go of my hand, but this time the warmness didn't leave me. Silently I followed him where his car was parked; the parking lot of the restaurant in front of me. Oh. I didn't notice it before. I sat on the passenger seat and closed the door behind me. Dave's car was a Ferrarri, I could tell from the soft purr of the running engine but I didn't care enough to check the model.

The silence was comfortable between us, I was gazing out of the window the whole way while Dave hummed an unfamiliar tune while driving. It didn't take long to reach his house, as it was situated closer than I thought. It was big; every wrestler like us' were, due to the amount of money we received for our work, but there was something unique about it. The sight of it was home-y and I felt like it was pulling me towards it.

It felt like I was belonged here.

I shook my head to clear my mind and I saw that we had already stopped. I quickly got out of the car and hastily followed behind Dave. He took out the key from his back pocket and opened the front door, holding it out and stepping aside so I could enter first. Once I was inside I took off his jacket and hung it on the rack behind the door.

The walls were painted white and the floor was black, the furniture were made of Mahogany. It was plain simple, but had a charming sight without looking overly fancy. Dave walked passing me to the kitchen gesturing from his head to me to follow him. His kitchen looked new, unlike the rest of I had seen, like he never used it. The only thing looked a bit old was the refridgerator. It was odd but he had a mini bar built in the left corner of the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and took out a tub of ice cream, pointing it out to me.

"I actually wasn't expecting someone for the night and I only have this in my fridge. Is it okay?" My lips twitched for a smile. He was seriously having an ice-cream-only dinner at Christmas?

"You invited me for an ice cream dinner?" I laughed, unable to contain the humor inside. When I stopped I saw Dave blinking rapidly. "What?"

"Did you just laugh?"

"Yeah… what you thought I couldn't? I am a human being of course," I gave him an incredulous look.

"No, no, it's not that," he quickly composed. "It's just that I haven't heard you laugh in a long time. I kinda missed it," he mumbled the last part so that I couldn't hear it. But I did. I bit my bottom lip and sat down on the stool at the counter, waiting for him to hand me the tub. Dave didn't sit next to me, instead he went to the mini bar. I couldn't see what he was doing, his back was facing me. He took out two glasses and started adding various kinds of liquid to them, all the while eating mouthfuls of ice cream from his own tub.

I was almost finished with my vanilla ice cream when he came back and sat down next to me. Vanilla. Huh, he remembered my favorite. He handed me a glass and started gulping down his own. I looked at it. The golden brown liquid was cold. "What is this?"

"It's called Bucks Club. Basically a combination of Gin, Cherry Brandy, Champagne, Orange and Tangerine juice and a secret ingredient which I won't tell you," Dave smirked. I pouted and took a sip, my eyes widening at the taste. Clearly, the secret ingeredient was the one that was making the drink sweet. It tasted like candy, spice and…..Christmas. It was just perfect, I couldn't put the glass down until I dried it.

"So, a very normal dinner we had," I licked my lips to taste the remainings of the drink. Dave sent me an amused look and I was sure that his eyes went down to my lips. I fidgeted in my seat uneasily. "What are you looking at?"

"You," he answered simply.

"Well, don't. I don't find it comfortable when people stare at me when I eat or drink," I confessed.

"Really?" suddenly a teasing grin was placed on his lips and he put his glass on the counter and rested his head on his fists staring intently at me. I blushed for the third time after I met him today. Not that his gaze was bothering me, it's just….strange.

"Anyway, fancy a dance?" he grinned, standing up and pointing towards the living room. I raised a brow. "Oh come on, it's not every day you get a chance to dance with a handsom dude like me."

"Oh, please don't be so modest," a grin stretched my lips.

Dave chuckled heartly and bent to insert a CD to the player. I looked away as he bent; I couldn't look when his ass was staring at me. I blushed. Fourth time! I felt like a teenage school girl. My head snapped turn when the speakers blasted Hard Rock type music. My mouth hung open. Laughing at my expression and took my hand, pulling me closer.

Again the shock of electricity waved through me, but this time it was more intense. Dave didn't show any emotion like the first time, he just kept his face strictly normal as he snaked a hand around my waist. He pushed the hand he was holding on his shoulder, a silent gesture for me to lock my arms around his neck. I did, but kept our bodies not pressed against. We swayed to the music, even though our 'dance' didn't fit to the music.

He cleared his throat making me look into his brown orbs. They were darker than Hunter's, as Hunter's eyes were hazel and Dave's were a coffee brown, spreading the warmth just like it. Hunter… I guess I was never in love with him. But I did a have a strong pull to him. The tightening in my chest made me drop my eyes from Dave's. He squeezed my hips, like he knew what I was thinking and was trying to reassure me. One of his hands left my hip and touched the exposed skin of my arm. I felt tingles and something fluttering in my stomach like butterflies when he touched me.

He was gazing at the tattoos on my arm. "I was always jealous of your tattoos, and I still am. I once actually considered getting tattoos just like them just to annoy you. You know, when we weren't on good terms. They look beautiful on you," he locked his gaze with mine. "And you are too."

I struggled to ignore the chill that ran down my spine and grinned teasingly. "Was that drink too much for you Dave? Are you drunk already?"

"I'm serious," he was.

I gulped and acted like it didn't affect me. "Maybe. You know…. Today is so weird. So many things happened. And now I'm here with you, stomach filled with chocolate ice cream and I-Hope-You-Aren't-Trying-To-Rape-Me drink and dancing Ball Room to hardcore rock music."

Dave's lips twitched with humor. "But it's good."

"Yeah, it's good," I replied honestly.

Dave stopped swaying and slowly leaned closer. His lips were inches away from me. "I need to use the bathroom," I whispered. I just couldn't take it. He jerked back like I hit him and let go of me.

"Um, yeah…uh…it's uh in upstairs. Last room at the end of the corridor," he said pointing at the direction without looking at me.

I took it as a gift to escape from the uncomfortable situation and practically ran to the bathroom. I actually didn't want to use it but I needed some space. I slammed the door behind me. I gripped the sink and cursed at myself for being so…weak. I needed to get over Hunter. He wasn't mine. He was never mine. I couldn't let him affect my life anymore.

But was my life right with Dave? I don't know. I felt pulled towards him. Why didn't I feel this pull earlier when we were in Evolution? Oh, yeah. Hunter was on my tail 24/7 so I couldn't give attention to anyone else but him. I cursed again and punched the wall, ignoring the pain it caused. But I wasn't fast enough to hide the yelp which escaped instantly. The door burst open.

"Are you okay?" Dave stormed towards me and took the hand I was cradling. He examined before exhaling deeply like he was relieved that I wasn't injured. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him. The second I realized what I was doing, I shoved him away and turned to leave the bathroom. He was lightning fast and in a second he blocked the door with his large frame.

"You're not running away from me again," he stated firmly. I backed up when he stepped closer to me. Soon there wasn't anywhere I could escape since I was pressed against the wall with Dave pinning my arms above me. He placed one of his legs between mine so I couldn't duck under him. I sighed and looked away from him.

"Let me go, Dave," I said softly but my heart was trying to burst through my chest and my insides were swirling like a storm.

"No," he growled and took my chin and turned it so I had no choice but to look at him. "I want you."

That simple statement made me feel hot and bothered. It was obvious that my jeans were becoming uncomfortable to wear by the passing second and so was his. I felt his package rub against mine and I let out a quiet moan feeling a pleasurable wave flow down my body. If I was feeling like this when our clothes on, then how would it feel when we are naked? I already knew where this was going and I couldn't stop it. I just wanted to give myself up to him.

He started to grind against me hard but slowly, sucking my earlobe. Then his lips started to plant kisses down my jaw and back up to the base, accidentally kissing under my ear lobe. I gasped, as he hit my soft spot. He pulled back and looked at me before a cruel smile stretched his lips. He attacked that spot again and again with his lips and teeth until I was panting for breath.

He released my hands but I kept them up allowing him to take off my shirt. For the shortest second he looked at my bare chest before resuming his work with his lips on my neck. I grabbed his head and pressed it against my neck harder, whimpering when his fingers grazed my nipples. Dave lifted my legs from the ground and I wrapped them around his waist to support my balance. I sensed him carrying me somewhere, and it turned out to be that it was his room that he has carried me to.

He didn't let go of me while he undo my jeans and discarded the boxers. Dave's eyes roamed my body before stopping at my grey orbs. "You're beautiful," he whispered before catching my lips with his. As soon as our lips touched, a fire ignited within me. As our lips molded together in a rhythm it grew, sending sparks through my veins. I had to admit. I never felt anything like this with Hunter.

Damn it; stop thinking about him for a second!

The soft kiss turned to a heated passionate make out, and we didn't do anything but kiss for a long time. When he released my lips to take a breath they hurt, in a pleasurable way. Along with kissing and touching, Dave had taken off his clothes as well. As I trailed my hands down to feel his hard muscles, he looked up to me with an unknown emotion and lust burning in his eyes.

He was silently asking me if I wanted this. Did I? Yes.

I gave him a small kiss as my approval, but before I could pull away he leaned in and roughly caught my bottom lip, nibbling it. I felt one of his fingers rub the entrance of my pucker. Instinctively I spread my legs for him to access it easily, and he entered his index finger in it. A gasp escaped from my lips as he circled inside me, once in a while applying pressure against the walls for stretching. Then his middle finger joined the first and they both scissored the pucker gently.

As he hit my prostate I arched my back and pushed my ass on his fingers, moaning to tell that I needed more. When he took his fingers out I whimpered, suddenly feeling empty. Without wasting time he entered me. I gripped his shoulders for my dear life as he started pushing further until he was fully inside me. Dave took one of my hands and squeezed it, telling me it was okay. His other hand gripped my hip in a bruising hold, but I didn't feel anything but the pleasure waves and drift down my body from his thrusts.

I tightened the legs wrap around his waist demanding him to go faster. He obeyed, hitting my love bundle repeatedly earning moan after moan from me. I pushed my hips to meet his thrusts, wanting more. It earned me a delightful groan from Dave, one that filled my heart. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as pleasure overwhelmed me clouding my mind. I was the first one to climax, shooting cum over my chest and his stomach and he followed after, filling me with his seeds.

He thrust a little longer until his shaft softened and pulled out of me. He sighed contentedly and rested his chin on my chest, not caring about the jizz on my chest. He looked into my eyes and stared like he could see right through me. I wondered if he was laughing at my flushed face in his mind but then he leaned up and kissed me hard, cutting out the trail of my thoughts.

"Stay," was the only thing he said before sliding next to me on the bed and yanking me against his back. Despite what happened today I smiled, planting a kiss on his shoulder. I listened as his breathing slowed to a rhythm stating that he had fallen asleep. Even though he was sleeping his grip on me had not lessened. It was as if he never wanted to let me go. And I wasn't intending to let go of him too.

I fell asleep wondering if the thought I had in my mind when that star fell was actually a wish. If it was, then my Christmas wish had become a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Christmas Present

**Pairing: **CENTON

Randy tossed on the bed, trying to sleep. What didn't let him was the smell that was coming from downstairs, the kitchen. The smell was sweet and ginger, mouth watering, overwhelming-BOOM!-nose wrinkling, burnt….. What?! Randy shot up from the bed like it was burning him. He jumped out, racing down the stairs to the kitchen. John's back was facing him and there was smoke everywhere. Waving a hand to clear the air Randy coughed, drawing John's attention. John swirled around like a whirlwind, his wide as saucers eyes fixing on Randy. However, they didn't stay on his face; they travelled down Randy's body, taking every inch of it in.

Momentarily, he forgot what was happening around him and a cocky smirk spread on his face. "You do realize that you're naked, don't you?"

Randy snorted and crossed his arms over his chest while leaning against the door frame. The man had unusual times to flirt with him. "I wasn't going to wait until you burnt down my house, John."

"Calm your penis, Orton. I was just trying to make cookies," then John's face turned serious and a hint of fear lingered on it.

"_Trying?_" Randy said, inching closer to John who was backing up against the counter, like Randy was an actual predator which was stalking his prey. And he was giving John _The Look_. Whenever he gave that 'Look', it meant that John was about to get his ass kicked. This would soon happen if he saw what John had done to his oven.

John gulped, too loudly. Randy gave a smirk. Then he stopped in front of John, putting his hands on his hips. He cocked his head to left, attempting to catch a glance of the disaster behind John. But John blocked his view by shifting to John's right. He did the same when Randy cocked his head to the right. Finally Randy stood on his toes to look but John raised his hands and covered his eyes with his palms.

Irritated, Randy pulled back. "Let me see!" he demanded. But it wasn't John who obeyed him. He stood like a statue with stretched out hands blocking Randy's view. Randy rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lips. John was so annoying sometimes. An idea clicked into Randy's head.

Then he stopped rubbing his neck but kept his hand there. He stared at John with an unreadable expression. That made John's dread increase. Slowly, his lips stretched into a cruel teasing smirk and Randy dragged his hand down from his neck towards his chest. John's eyes followed the movement. His fingertips brushed his left nipple, hardening it into a small bead. The reaction went straight to John's cock. The hand travelled down to the abs to his abdomen and rested there. Randy's other hand came to rest on John's hip, gripping it tightly.

John looked up to meet Randy's eyes, darkened to a steel gray with desire. He placed his hands, which he had faltered from the earlier position on Randy's hips and squeezed the bare flesh lightly. He leaned into kiss Randy's luscious lips. In a second, Randy pushed him aside before John even realized what was happening.

John watched as Randy stared at what was left of the 'cookies'. He had tried to make Gingerbread Cookies for the tonight's get together. He had made the mixture correctly, cut the cookies in shape but _damn_, he had turned on the wrong button on the oven. And now what was left was black burnt bits of biscuit mixture and a blown oven. This was the first time Randy had taken him to his home. And if the first time turned out to be like this, John didn't want to think about what would happen in the next. _If_ there would be a next time.

Randy's shoulders stiffened at the mess and he didn't talk for about a full minute. That itself was like an eternity to John. He fiddled his fingers and shifted his weight to one foot as Randy slowly turned to face him. His face was blank even though his eyes were narrowed to slits; Randy stared at John with an unknown emotion. He could almost smell the fear that was vibrating from John. Then, his mask cracked and chuckles rumbled through his chest. Soon it became a full blown laughter, the sound echoing in the kitchen walls.

"OH MY GODS, YOUR FACE!" He cracked in between chuckles, clutching his chest with one hand. "AHAHAHAHAHA, OH IT WAS AHAHA PRICE-PRICELESS!" Randy wiped a tear from his eye.

For a moment John stood there shocked, unable to do anything. Then he exploded. "FUCKER!" he jumped towards Randy, his hands reaching out to grab the nasty rascal and spank him to a daze so he could fuck the life out of him. Randy laughed harder, moving out of the way as swift as a snake, his hyper mobile shoulders helping him to bend himself so he was out of reach. He took a sprint towards the stairs, John following hot on his wheels.

John tripped twice on the way, since he couldn't take his eyes off the firm ass that was jumping from the Randy's running. He almost caught Randy if it wasn't for the damn bedroom door which blocked his way to the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Cody was hanging on Randy's arm while they walked along the pavement. The other two-John and Ted-was following _way_ behind them, carrying all the bags which contented the things their lovers had bought. They looked exhausted but they knew more than not to whine about it. It wasn't like they would get permission to rest. Randy was a Fashionista. He bought the best, he wore the best, he looked best. And once he got into shopping, it was like his job; wrestling. Once started, there was no going back until the end.

And Cody would do anything he had asked him to. He that much adored Randy. So the both of them was happily walking while the other two dragged their tired bodies behind them. It was as if Randy and Cody didn't remember they were trailing behind them.

John on the other hand was both frustrated and annoyed. Annoyed because Randy had given him a raging hard-on this morning but haven't helped him to get rid of it. Randy hadn't come out of his room until Teddy and Cody had arrived for their scheduled event. And he had chosen the tightest pair of jeans and t-shirt he had to wear for it, which didn't help John's situation. The t-shirt hugged Randy's tight muscled body like it was hanging there for dear life. And the jeans were fitted to show how perfect and firm his ass was.

A delicious sight it was.

Frustrated because he couldn't think of what Randy was still searching for. They had gone to at least nine shops and bought everything he had asked for but the young man still said that he hadn't found the thing he was looking for. And Cody knew what it was but it wasn't either of them told what exactly it was.

It wasn't Christmas presents because Randy had said he had bought them weeks before Christmas. John sighed, looking at Ted. He seemed tired too but a mischievous gleam held in his eyes. John raised a brow. "You seem happy."

"Of course I am, John. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's shopping!" John stated the obvious. "We are men, and _they_ are men! We shouldn't be shopping for this long like women!"

"True," Ted grimaced. "But we have to respect their wishes. Like they would…..at least in bed." He smirked, his eyes looking distant for a moment like he remembered something. John wrinkled his nose but smiled none the less.

"Hey!" Cody called.

"What?" Ted raised a brow, looking at Cody. He was bouncing on the spot like whenever he did when he was either extremely excited or deadly worried; in this case, he was excited.

"You pimps can stay at this Café while we," he pointed his thumb between he and Randy, "go somewhere you shouldn't be coming to."

"And where is that?" John asked, frowning.

"He just said that you don't need to know. What part of it don't you understand?" Randy cocked his head and grinned teasingly. Then he yanked Cody's forearm, walking away from the dumbfounded men. Cody giggled, glancing and finding their men still rooted to the spot.

"I can't believe they ditched us!" Ted exclaimed. John just grumbled under his breath and gestured towards the café, following Ted after casting one last look at the retreating figures.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh!" Cody bounced on the couch as Randy handed him a packet of Candy Canes.

"Randy…" Ted whined at Randy as he watched Cody fumbling to rip open the packet. Randy turned to face him sucking a Cane himself. Suppressing laughter by coughing Ted gestured to Cody with his eyes. "You know you shouldn't have given him that sugary stuff. He's hyperactive when he has too much sugar in his blood. He's like a baby!"

"Of course he's a baby!" Randy said, ruffling Cody's hair as he nuzzled against Randy's hand. "He's my baby."

Ted huffed, but gave up on fighting. He knew there was no way he could make Cody gets rid of those Canes. And Randy wasn't helping. Once Randy and Cody got together, they were inseparable.

"Hey! Maybe it will result good sex tonight," Cody said, while Ted burned red in embarrassment. Randy just chuckled and shook his head, turning to John.

Randy skipped towards John, who was engulfed in the movie 'Elf', which Cody has chosen earlier that night to watch. He tapped John's shoulders and waited until he got his full attention. Then he pried open John's legs, making some space before plotting his butt between John's muscular thighs.

He leant back and rested his head on John's shoulder, pulling John's arms around his waist. He never let go of the Candy Cane he was sucking though, which made John irritated. He had no intention to watch the movie now; he fixed his gaze on Randy's lips. The lips were eagerly sucking on the red and white Candy Cane, once in a while tongue darting across the lips to taste the sweetness. John licked his lips. His pants were becoming uncomfortable.

He wanted to kiss Randy and taste how sweet his lips were. Hell he wanted to do a lot more than kiss Randy. But he couldn't. They had company.

"John looks like he wants to suck off Randy!" Cody said loudly.

"Cody!" Ted hissed, trying to calm down Cody.

"Oh, I forgot! It was Randy who should do that. But I doubt he could do it since John's dick is much bigger than his," Cody widened his eyes like he was imagining it inside his head.

"You told them the size of my…my penis?" John tightened his lock around Randy who was blushing hard, now that he has been caught.

"I-I di-"His blush was enough to confirm John's doubt.

"Well, Randy's dick is eight inches."

"John!" Randy shouted, punching John's arm hard. That didn't lessen the hold he had on Randy. Ted looked he was about to burst from embarrassment and Cody was already dropping laugh bombs.

"Payback is a bitch, babe," he muttered moving a hand to Randy's crotch and squeezing it until he yelped. Then he slowly rubbed it, trying to sooth him, which obviously didn't happen. Randy threw his head back and a low moan escaped from his lips and he bucked his hands to meet John's hands. It really didn't help John's hard-on when Randy's ass kept pushing back on to his groin. Randy struggled, wriggling out of John's grasp and jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to go sleep, so, uh, Goodnight folks!"

"Randy don't leave me!" Cody cried throwing his arms out to catch him. Randy stopped briefly just to peck on Cody's nose before running upstairs. John glared heatedly to the direction Randy went, momentarily hating him for leaving all hot and bothered. But he couldn't just leave Ted and Cody here alone.

It was half an hour later Ted dragged Cody out of the house, telling John to 'take care of that little one', gesturing towards his crotch. John trudged upstairs. Now was his chance. Randy was going to have a hard time paying back for torturing him the whole day. He was going to fu-

"What the…" john was stunned to silence. It was a sight to die for. Randy was naked, except for the red and white Santa shorts and cap on his head. He was checking himself out in the mirror with hands on his hips. When John entered without notice, Randy jumped a feet in the air. He tried to cover his nakedness with his hands but when he saw it was only John he uncovered them and his eyes widened in horror.

"Get out! Get out! You weren't supposed to see me until tomorrow night! Get-"Randy was shoved hard to the bed by John, cutting out his protest. Randy lifted his upper half of his body and supported the weight on his elbows, legs sprawled out on the bed.

Delicious.

Before he could move, John climbed on top of him and hovered over. "You've been teasing me the whole day and now you're going to pay for that. I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." well, he literally meant the last part. Randy wasn't A Loud One in the bed. He was always stuck on moaning, whimpering and gasping, but never a Name Screamer. Tonight, John was going to do that.

Randy swallowed thickly and tried to back away but John caught his hips and pulled Randy underneath him. Randy snorted in annoyance when John ripped the shorts away from his body. "I did buy it you know. It wasn't for free."

"I don't care. It's hot, but you're sexy naked," John tilted his head, catching Randy's lips with his own. They tasted sweet, sugary from the Candy Cane he had been making love with previously. Randy grabbed the back of John's neck and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. His mouth was warm and was soft from the years of applying chap stick. His tongue traced against the seam of Randy's lips. Everything felt new and innocent as his tongue breached the barrier of Randy's mouth, slipping inside and running smoothly over his. Randy was frenzied with the need for more as John explored his mouth with hunger. It was never enough.

Then his lips trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, biting, licking and nibbling on the hard but soft skin earning moan after moan from Randy. Randy gripped John's shoulders as he started grind his clothed crotch against Randy's hardened bare shaft. John pulled away reluctantly, loving the whimper Randy gave, quickly discarding his clothes. He pushed his body against Randy's and his nose nuzzled the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent. John gripped Randy's hips again, nudging his thigh from his knee so Randy took the hint and spread his legs.

Gently John brushed his fingers on Randy's inner thighs, teasing him. "Say what you want."

"You know what I want," Randy whined, his face red.

"I want you to say it. No, I want you to scream it."

"No," Randy gritted his teeth as John's hand ghosted over his shaft, his stubbornness taking over his mind.

"I know you want to say it," John said in a low voice, his lips grazing over Randy's nipple. The man arched his back wanting to feel John's lips on him but John pulled away chuckling darkly. Randy whimpered weakly and pounded the mattress with his clenched fists. Why couldn't he just give up to the temptation? "Say it," John demanded. Enough was enough. He was tired of playing around. He pinched Randy's nipple and pressed the tip of his cock on Randy's entrance.

Finally, Randy couldn't stand it. The inside of his body was on fire and he was burning; the burn so agonizing that he almost believed that if he didn't have John right now he would….

"JUST FUCK ME, JOHN! FUCK ME!" He screamed. Laughing triumphantly, John moved his fingers to Randy's entrance and circled the rim.

"I DON'T NEED IT! Just fuck me already!"

"Impatient, aren't we," John casted his lustfully darkened eyes to Randy's icy blues, giving him a wide grin. He gently entered his cock and waited until the grips on his shoulders by Randy loosen. When he received a squeeze, he started moving inside him. A loud moan came past Randy's lips while John groaned in pleasure at the tightness of the hole. He ground into Randy's shivering body, loving the way the man whimpered against him. John's fingers dug into his flesh as he pounded, pulling in and out of Randy's body. Randy started to roll his hips up and down John's length. John growled against the crook of his neck, sucking on a spot on the skin, creating a love bite.

"John…" Randy gasped out as John hit his love bundle. He felt John adjust his hips so he could reach Randy's prostate and a little later pleasure was waving down his body. John was hitting it over and over as Randy wrapped his legs around his waist. He took hold of his own cock and moved his hand up and down the length, jerking it. John slapped Randy's hand away and did the job himself, his groans mixing with Randy's moans.

Randy came crying out John's name, just like John said he would. He followed after, shooting his seed inside Randy before collapsing on top of him.

Randy wrapped an arm around John and pulled him up so he could look into the soft sapphire eyes. "I-I love you." He purred, still in a trance. John chuckled, planting a hard and passionate kiss on Randy's lips before whispering,

"I love you too, honey-bee."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **The More The Merry

**Pairing: **CM Punk/Jeff Hardy

_A soft tongue flicked across his skin, followed by the slightest nip. Jeff shuddered and groaned as Phil lowered himself on his length. Phil gasped and bit his bottom lip as he felt his walls stretch to give space to Jeff's shaft. It was slightly uncomfortable and ached a little so he waited for a moment until he adjusted to the feeling. Jeff gripped Phil's small hips digging his fingers to the skin as he waited till Phil gave confirmation to move. _

_Phil started to rock his body on the shaft, silently permitting Jeff to move. Jeff arched his back and pulled out, stopping half way to slam back inside Phil. At the same time Phil shifted lower, meeting Jeff's thrust. It was after a few more thrusts Phil let out his first moan. The sound filled Jeff's ears, delicious and arousing. _

"_Come 'ere," Jeff gestured from his head._

_Phil hovered his upper body over Jeff's, struggling to keep the cock inside as he leaned in. Jeff released one of his hands from the death grips on Phil's hips and instead grabbed the back of Phil's neck, drawing the younger man closer to catch his lips with his own. Phil opened his mouth to the sudden kiss and moaned as their tongues met. Nibbling on the soft lips Jeff raised his hips to thrust into Phil, muffling the groans with the passionate kiss. The taste was unique, unforgettable._

_Breaking away, Jeff gazed into Phil's olive eyes darkened with lust and desire brushing away the dark locks which fell across his forehead with his finger tips. His lips drifted across Phil's neck, leaving a trail of tingling heat. A light kiss was placed on the hollow of his throat but Phil's mind was incapable of any coherent, sensible thought as his mind could only focus on the pounding he was receiving. A soft whimper of protest escaped from his lips as Jeff pulled out of his body brief enough to switch their positions, but a contented sight left him as Jeff entered him a second later. _

_The building pressure inside his body was driving him mad. Phil whispered 'faster' to Jeff's ear as he felt his lips bite on the crook of his neck. _

"_Gladly," was the only thing Jeff said before slamming his prostate, earning a long, deep moan from Phil. It was delightful. Angling his hips, Jeff pounded the prostate again and again, the feeling of Phil shivering under the pleasure he was giving him leaving Jeff breathless. Phil was beautiful, cheeks colored in a light pink, a thin coat of sweat covered his luscious body and eyes constantly rolling to the back of his head every time Jeff thrust inside of him. _

"_Eyes on me, baby. Don't fall asleep," Jeff managed to gasp out as the pressure of Phil's walls tightening against his cock made him groan again. He bit down on Phil's delicate skin on his shoulder, a cry leaping out of his lover as he sank his teeth and drew blood out. The cry was followed by a trail of soft mewls as Jeff swept his tongue on the small wound licking up the flowing blood. Phil grabbed his head and smashed their lips, blood and spit flowing into Phil's mouth and groaned low in their throats, devouring the unique taste._

_The sensation of fullness, of sheer pleasure was nearly overwhelming. Their bodies slid together slick with sweat as Jeff's cock moved in and out of Phil like a piston in a maddening rhythm. The hot, tight walls clenched around Jeff's shaft, announcing the need of climax. Their breaths became indistinguishable with every hard thrust, the pounding making them slip both closer to the edge. The heat inside and outside of the bodies were nearly unbearable. With a low cry they both cam-_

The loud knocks on his door made Jeff jolt out of the bed. But as fast as he stood up, he fell down on the floor. The pounding in his head was unbearable. Groaning in pain, he rubbed his temples and rolled onto his stomach on the floor. His body was numb; he was swaying even though he was lying on the floor. The sound of the door opening was like someone was trying to cut the door in half with a chainsaw.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" his annoying brother called out. Wow, what a way to greet the morning.

"What?" Jeff blinked, narrowing his eyes to see Matt better. Somehow, it looked like he was glowing.

"I said, what the hell you are doing on the floor," Matt repeated, cocking his eyebrow.

"I heard what you said, Matt," Jeff snapped rudely. He didn't mean to, but his headache was getting worse the more he was talking. "I meant what do you want?"

"I just want you to get up, you goof," Matt rolled his eyes and reached out a hand for Jeff to take. "It's three in the afternoon."

Jeff blinked again, this time utterly surprised. "I slept the whole day?! Man I'm not going to drink for a long long time."

"Yeah, right," Matt snorted like he didn't believe a word he said and pulled Jeff up from the floor steadying him by gripping his waist. "You told the same thing yesterday. And then you come home at four in the morning. You didn't even remember your name. It's a miracle you got home."

Grimacing, Jeff scratched the back of his head, sitting on the bed. "Um, how exactly did I get home last-um, this morning?"

"Thanks to our good ol' neighbor Brad. He was coming home from Alaska in an early flight. He said he found you walking, or I would rather say crawling your ass back home."

"Oh," was the only thing Jeff could say.

"Jeff, about drinking…." Matt shifted his weight from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. "You shouldn't be drinking this much. Either move on or make a move on him."

He was talking about Phil. Why did he have to fall for the one man he couldn't have? Jeff looked at his brother and scowled. "Why do you care?"

"I just don't want to see you like this."

"Real-"

"Maybe I want _my brother_ back. Maybe I want you to laugh and play pranks on me and Adam like you did years ago. Maybe I -"Jeff turned his back on Matt and glared at his own hands. He did _not_ want to hear Matt's lectures just as he woke up. "Oh so now you're turning your back on me. Go ahead little brother. Go ahead and continue doing _moping._"

Jeff turned his face to the side, continuing not looking at Matt. "I don't _mope_, Matt-"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Moping is doing something. You don't do anything at all." Matt snapped, grabbing Jeff's forearm and squeezing it so Jeff would look at him. "Listen to me, Jeff. Today is your opportunity. Make a move on Phil-"

"He's with Morrison."

"I know," Matt hissed. "But there are things I can't tell you. You will figure it out in no time. And remember what I said. Today is your opportunity. Just don't mess it up."

"What do you mean _today?_"

"You'll see. Make sure you get rid of that thing when you come downstairs," Matt pointed toward Jeff's crotch. Jeff reddened and crossed his legs, attempting to hide the tent in his pants. "And I'm still angry with you for making me worry last night."

"I'm not a kid, Matt. I don't need you on my back the whole time!" Jeff snapped rudely. Then he immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Matt's face. When he opened his mouth to apologize Matt held up a hand.

"Just come down in half an hour," he said, leaving Jeff to sulk on the bed. Jeff cursed after the door slammed shut and ran a hand through his hair. Boy, he sure did know how to mess things up. Faint flashes of his dreams went through his mind and he sighed, knowing that he would never be able to feel that kind of pleasure with anyone else in his lifetime.

Taking a quick shower and dressing up in simple black cargo pants and a black t-shirt, Jeff trudged down the stairs only to frown at the familiar voice in the kitchen. He slowly made his way to the doorway and leaned against the frame, his eyes widening at the man that was sitting on the counter. Phil was happily chattering with Adam, leaning the weight of his upper body to his palms and ankles crossed, swinging back and forth. He was dressed in his usual white t-shirt and black hoodie, with denim jeans and his favorite pair of red sneakers.

Matt was the first one to notice Jeff. Giving an unreadable look to Jeff, he emotionlessly gestured for him to enter the room. "Sit," he ordered. By the tone of his voice, it was obvious that Matt was still a somewhat mad at Jeff. When Matt spoke, all the eyes turned to look at Jeff. Yeah, he loved to be the middle of everybody's attention, but not at a time like this. Struggling the blush that was threatening to hit his cheeks Jeff kept his eyes down as he sauntered over to the dining table and lazily dragged a chair out. He knew not to argue with Matt at times like this.

Matt placed a plate full of spaghetti in front of him. It was when Jeff looked at the food he realized how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate? He couldn't remember. He picked up the fork and twirled a noodle and opened his mouth. When he felt someone looking at him, his cheeks started to burn. Suddenly, his appetite was gone. Instead of the hunger, his stomach filled with a fluttering feeling. He knew who was looking at him but he didn't dare lifting his head.

He continued to twirl the noodle until Matt handed him a glass of orange juice. Jeff met Matt's brown orbs with a questioning look. He could've warned that Phil was here. Matt just rolled his eyes knowing what Jeff was thinking. Jeff was an open book. Though he didn't know that. Phil chuckled, drawing his attention. But he was not laughing at Jeff-thank god- he was laughing at something Adam was showing on his phone. Then Phil met Jeff's confused emerald eyes. Phil's eyes were glowing humorously at Jeff. Adam sent a smirk to Jeff, confirming that the thing he showed Phil was something about Jeff.

"What did you show to him?" he demanded, a glare sending daggers at Adam. It wasn't Adam who took it seriously. He grinned widely, waving Jeff off.

"Oh nothing, Jeffy. Just a photo of you having your face smeared with pudding. Well, and a one from the day you took Evan's dare and dressed like a girl. I must say you looked very handsome."

Feeling his face burn with embarrassment Jeff pouted at Adam and gave a pleading look to Matt. Matt shook his head, continuing to wash the dishes in the sink. "Leave him alone, Adam. He needs to eat and you're distracting him from it."

This time it was Adam who pouted. He nodded though, his face going back to a serious expression as he remembered something. He bent enough to reach Phil's ear and whispered something. Phil was still staring at Jeff with a smile. When he caught what Adam had asked, his smile dimmed and it looked like it was forced. Jeff fidgeted in his seat, shoving a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth, wanting to know so badly what Adam had asked. Phil turned to face Adam and gave sad look and shook his head as the answer. Jeff quickly finished his meal and gulped down the juice, all the while eyeing Adam and Phil.

He gestured to them with his head looking at Matt, silently asking him what was going on. Matt took the plate and the glass away from Jeff and dumped them in the sink only saying 'not now' to Jeff. Again the voice was strained. Jeff sighed and stood up. He walked over to Matt and wrapped his arms around his brother, squeezing lightly. Since he was shorter than Matt, he pressed his cheek to the back of the shoulder of Matt.

"I'm sorry," he said, waiting for a response from Matt. When he didn't get any Jeff whined. "Matty, please don't be mad at me."

Matt suppressed the chuckle that was going to burst in his chest and removed Jeff's hands from his waist and spun around to meet Jeff's sincere eyes. He narrowed his eyes and mocked a glare at Jeff not letting his wrists go. Of course, Jeff didn't know that Matt was just acting. "Really? You're sorry? Do you know how worried I was last night? You could've at least given me a call, young man."

Jeff casted his eyes to the floor and nodded guiltily. Matt made him feel like a worthless brat. He buried his face in Matt's neck, unable to look at anyone n the room. Matt chuckled, his chuckles rumbling through his chest like bells ringing. Jeff shot his head up, looking at Matt with wide eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Well, no. Not now that you apologized kiddo," Matt ruffled Jeff's hair. He gave a laugh at the look on Jeff's face. He looked damn adorable like a kitten with those big green eyes and cute button nose. "You're just so cute," Matt pinched Jeff's cheeks.

Jeff scowled, swatting his arms away. He childishly stuck his tongue out at Adam who was laughing holding his stomach. He completely avoided looking at Phil. If he did, he wouldn't have the heart to look away. He left the kitchen grabbed his jacket going out. The ground was covered in snow, and the air chilled his skin. He walked out of the house ignoring the cold and sat down on the bench that was built around the giant oak tree they had. He sat down, his butt immediately freezing at the coldness.

Jeff rested his head against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, feeling the calmness surrounding him. He felt at ease as he drifted off to a sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard the sound of footsteps becoming louder and louder. He didn't open his eyes and waited until they faded away. When the sound stopped suddenly, he snapped open his eyes. Phil was standing a few feet away from him, his hands in his pocket and he looked like he was debating with something in his mind.

Finally, he opened his mouth. "Can I join you?" Jeff just gave a stiff nod. He didn't like it. Of course he wanted to be near Phil but that would mean he would have to concentrate on not touching him. Because Phil was so touchable and irresistible. Despite the coldness, the warmth that waved off of Phil's body was comforting. Jeff inched closer to the heat, making sure he didn't make Phil suspect about him. See, that's what he was talking about Phil being irresistible.

"I see that you haven't dyed your hair lately," Phil eyed his hair and bit his lip. He wanted to touch that long blonde hair so badly.

"Oh," Jeff said. He had forgotten to dye it. How could have he remembered it when Phil was in his mind 24/7? "I forgot."

Phil gave an amused smile and cocked his one of his eye brows at Jeff. Forgot? What has he been doing all the time to forget the number one priority in his life? Phil started bouncing on the seat, his fingers itching to hold a strand of that hair. He finally gave in to the temptation. "May I touch your hair?"

Jeff was caught off guard at the question. It was a moment after he lowered his head for Phil. Phil slowly raised his hand and ran a hand through the soft hair, curling his fingers as he caught a stray strand. He tucked it behind Jeff's ear and tangled his fingers in the golden locks. He gave a longing smile as Jeff gave a contented sigh and cocked his head to Phil's touch closing his eyes. The moment was broken when Phil's phone screamed. They both jumped out of the trance and Phil quickly took out the phone from his back pocket, cursing. His eyes narrowed at the number and he mumbled a quiet excuse as he stood up and walked a few feet away from Jeff answer the call.

It was hard for Jeff to not to listen as Phil's voice raised by the passing second.

"You have the nerve to call me, John?" Phil snapped. Whoa. There was something going on. "This is the first time you're calling in two weeks."

A moment of silence passed and Phil's brows furrowed as he fumed in anger. "Who was that, John?" Phil's voice weakened. "Who was that woman just now entered your room calling you 'baby'?" A quiet second passed. "You said you were going to a meeting. Not your parents. And that woman was too young to be your mother, John."

"John, when are you going to stop lying to me?" Phil's voice cracked at the end. It was obvious that the man was crying. "I know about her, John. I saw the bill of a diamond necklace, John. I knew it from months ago. And don't tell me you bought it for your mother because you and I both know she hates diamonds."

"You know what? I don't want you anymore. I will find someone better than you," Phil cried, throwing his free hand in the air. Then a moment passed and his face shaded red with pure rage. "Fuck. You." Was the only thing he said before disconnecting the call and shoving the phone inside his pocket again. Awkwardness hung in the air. Jeff wanted to run and hug the life out of Phil. A part of him was happy because he broke it off with Morrison and the other part of him was worried as hell. Phil was a sensitive person on the inside and most of the time he was able to keep that side only to himself. Jeff was one of the few people who got to see that side of him.

Jeff stood up and forced his legs to walk over to Phil. He found Phil tensing as he neared him and brushing away the angry ears which poured from his now mud brown eyes. "What's wrong?" Jeff asked in a low, soft voice.

Phil looked at him and gave a fake smile. "Nothing that you need to worry about," yet it had to do everything with Jeff when another round of fresh tears flowed out of the doe-like eyes. Phil turned away from Jeff to wipe at his eyes again. It hurt. It hurt _a lot_ to be cheated on. But Phil was glad that he had readied himself for the blow from a long time. When something soft but hard hit his back and crackled, he spun around instantly.

Jeff stood with a wide grin on his face, his hands curled behind his back, eyes widened innocently. It was the only way he could think of to make Phil smile again, even if it was only for a second. Phil narrowed his eyes to slits and glared at him playfully, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Did you just hit me with a fucking snow ball?"

Jeff pouted and shook his head. If he opened his mouth to say no he would've laughed to death at the look Phil was giving him. And then he presented the ball he was hiding behind his back and threw it at Phil just as his eyes widened in horror. But it was too late. The ball hit Phil's chest and broke, showering him with cold snow. "That's it mister, you're gonna get it!" Phil shouted and charged toward Jeff, collecting a handful of snow and pressing them to a ball…..uh, ball like thing.

He threw it at Jeff who ducked, the ball missing him in inches. He punched the air with his fist and stuck his tongue at Phil, who blushed in embarrassment at his missed shot. Phil growled and bent down to grab another handful of snow before Jeff tackled him to the ground. He let out a surprised yelp and groaned when he hit the ground with Jeff on top of him. When Jeff lifted his weight to his elbows so he wouldn't crush Phil, Phil whimpered. That earned him a concerned look from Jeff, worry written on all over his face.

"I think I got something in my eye," Phil whined, lifting a hand to poke his eye, Jeff grabbed it and pushed it away.

"Don't touch it. Let me see," he said, touching the corner of Phil's eye and pulled the lid down just enough to blow air to it. After a few times, Phil whimpered again. "Okay?"

"Okay." Phil nodded and blinked to ignore the slight itching sensation. Then he noticed their proximity. And the way Jeff was now positioned. He was straddling Phil's hips with his hands on his chest and Phil's eyes were on Jeff's thighs. His face reddened and he tried to wriggle out from under Jeff. Jeff gripped his hips, stopping Phil from moving. Then he leaned closer, his eyes moving to and from Phil's now olive eyes, which indicated that he was happy, and his pink lips with the glistening lip piercing.

Jeff touched his soft lips with his own chapped ones. It felt good. It felt _damn_ good. The thought of Phil might push him away immediately was discarded as Phil snaked his arms around Jeff's neck and pulled him closer, his fingers rubbing the back of Jeff's neck. He parted his lips to give Jeff's tongue entrance to his mouth as they shared the hard and passionate kiss. He mewled in protest when Jeff pulled away.

"Be my boyfriend."

"Gladly." Was the only thing Phil said before pulling Jeff to another kiss.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS MY LOVELY READERS! 3**


End file.
